Maria Fitzpatrick (Earth-1600)
Maria "Mary" Parker (née Fitzpatrick) was Peter Parker's mother and a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist. She was thought to have been killed in a plane crash like her husband, Richard, orchestrated by Hydra, but she had actually survived and was stranded and took refuge in the Savage Land. History Early life Mary was born in Louisville, Kentucky; in her youth her mother passed away, leaving her father William to raise her. She grew up to be a beautiful, yet exceptionally gifted woman whose traits were both acknowledged and looked down upon by her peers. Feeling like an outcast for the most part, she yearned to leave her home for a life of adventure. In high school and college, she was gifted in literature and science; she attended Jefferson Community and Technical College to get an associate's degree and later attended the University of Louisville where she earned a bachelor's degree. S.H.I.E.L.D. Apparent Death The Savage Land Personality Maria is a very caring and exceptional person; her prodigal intelligence has provided her with an elevated vocabulary, an active imagination, and an open mind. She is very confident and outspoken in her opinions and seldom likes being told what to do. Her smarts and free-thinking attitude made her stand out from others in her youth, and she refused to be mistreated, undermined, humiliated, demeaned, or controlled by anyone. She isn't concerned about her or others' appearances and is able to look past how people appear and see them from within, which was the case for her husband Richard for his ambitions and inadequacy. She is very caring and loving due to her upbringing by her single father. As a mother she always cared for her son, Peter, and was distraught over the thought of quickly losing her newborn daughter, Teresa, not knowing at the time that she survived but appeared stunted and deformed. Relationships Family *William Fitzpatrick † - Father *Richard Parker † - Husband *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Son *Teresa Parker - Daughter *Ben Parker † - Brother-in-Law *May Parker - Sister-in-law Allies Enemies Trivia *Her date of birth is November 5th, 1968; the month and year is a homage to when Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol. 1 #5 was released, the issue in which she made her first appearance. *She is similar to Belle from [https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(1991_film) Disney's Beauty and the Beast]. Etymology Mary is the usual English form of Maria, the Latin form of the Greek names Μαριαμ (Mariam) and Μαρια (Maria); the meaning is not known for certain, but it was most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved" or mr "love", reflecting both Mary's good nature and her love for her family, especially her son Peter. Fitzpatrick means "son of Patrick" in Anglo-Norman French. Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-1600) Category:Spies Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Espionage Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Savage Land (Earth-1600) Category:Living Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Parker Family (Earth-1600) Category:Versions of Mary Parker Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Females Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Savage Landers Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600)